


What the Gods Know

by vilefangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Lovecraftian, Norse fatalism, dramatic overuse of paragraphs, tortured prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilefangirl/pseuds/vilefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's past wasn't the only thing that was hidden from him. His future was, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Gods Know

Odin knew.

When the All-father left the war against the giants to seek the wisdom of the long-dead witch, when he plucked out his eye in payment, he won more knowledge than even he had bargained for. He had sought a way to make his power incomparable, to know when his enemies would move next. When they would rise again.

He did not expect to know about a baby, left alone.

—

Frigga knew.

She did not need to bargain and shed blood for wisdom, she saw it in her loom. And as she wove a coat and future for her beloved younger son, the threads began to turn black, forming a pattern that made her shudder.

Gods take the long view; they do not try to reconcile the present and the far future. Their journeys are long. Though their destinations are decided, there is still some mystery in the movement. As a goddess, she accepted this fate. As a mother, she raged against it.

She knew she would still love him.

—

Thor knew.

Wisdom is not his domain, so he had to be told. The past was not the only thing revealed that day.

He wished he knew if his brother knew.

—

Loki did know.

He learned it in the shadows between the branches of Yggdrasil, as he learned the chittering, guttural language of the dark things that laid in wait there. He was cradled by twitching nameless limbs as he fell, was serenaded by mouths drooling words like ichor.

They held him cupped like a candle in the wind, as he traveled the twisting route. Even the mad and gibbering denizens could think rationally once in a while. (They knew how to protect their interests, and his fate interested them greatly.)

So they whispered their knowledge, and he knew what he must do one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic inspired by [Unspeakable Company](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28736), [seizure7](http://seizure7.tumblr.com/)’s Loki-hangs-with-cosmic-horrors frostiron series, and our various excited message exchanges related to it. Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox!


End file.
